Naruto the Wizard
by Uchiha Akbar
Summary: Naruto sang kamen rider Wizard harus bertarung demi menyelamatkan Manusia dan menjadi sang 'harapan terakhir' bagaimanakah perjuangannya?
1. Chapter 1

**Tittle : Naruto the Wizard**

 **Warn: ooc, Wizard! Naru, powerfull! Naru, Typo, AU**

 **Chap 1 : Iam the last hope**

 **Sebelum membaca lebih baik mendengarkan opening nya**

 **"Life is showtime by Sho kiryuin"**

 **Happy reading**

 **Fic kolaborasi dengan Bima Ootsutsuki**

* * *

Naruto adalah satu-satunya orang yang selamat dari ritual pada saat gerhana matahari, dan dia juga di beri Wizard driver oleh seorang penyihir dengan pakaian putih dan berlatih dngannya, setelah beberapa tahun dia sudah menjadi penyihir hebat dan sudah mengetahui rahasia dunia. Dan juga ritual yang saat gerhana matahari itu di lakukan oleh para iblis dari golongan mao lama untuk memperkuat diri mereka

Sekarang Naruto sudah berumur 17 tahun, dia tumbuh menjadi remaja yang kuat, tampan, pintar dan yang terpenting dia tidak mesum

Dia bersekolah di sekolah bernama kuohgakuen sekolah yang awanya di khususkan untuk perempuan ini sekarang sudah menerima murid laki-laki, banyak remaja laki-laki mendaftarkan diri kesekolah itu demi melihat gadis-gadis cantik tapi tidak dengan Naruto

Naruto masuk kesekolah itu karena merasakan energi iblis dari sekolah itu

"Aku... Sedang apa sekarang?" gumam Naruto yang sedang duduk di atap sekolah sambil memandang langit

"Hey kau yang disana!" terdengar suara seorang gadis dari arah pintu.

Ketika Naruto menoleh dia dapat melihat seorang gadis dengan kacamata, rambut sebahu.

"Ini sudah jam pelajaran kenapa kau masih disini? Cepat masuk kekelasmu!" perintah gadis itu tetapi Naruto malah melihatnya dengan Intens

"Ke-kenapa kau melihatku se-seperti itu?" tanya gadis itu dengan gugup

"Tidak ada" balas Naruto santai dan pergi meninggalkan gadis itu

'Orang aneh, tapi dia tampan juga' batin sang gadis, kemudia sang gadis kembali melaksanakan tugasnya

Skio time

Sekarang Naruto sedang turuk di taman sambil memakan donat kesukaannya, dia makan dengan santai sampai seekor burung kecil berwarna merah dan berbentuk seperti mainan datang menghapirinya

"Begitukah? Terimakasih Garuda" ucap Naruto yang sepertinya mengerti ucapan burung itu

Kemudian dia memakai sebuah cincin bulat aneh dengan warna kuning dengan gambar seekor naga yang tubuhnya di dalam sebuah lubang dan tangam kirinya dia letakkan di depan sabuknya yang berbentuk seperti telapak tangan

"Conect... Please" terdengar sebuah suara dari sabuknya kemudian muncul lingkaran sihir dan dari lingkaran itu keluar motor kesayangnnya.

"Ayo Garuda" ajaknya dan mengejar Garuda dengan motornya

Di tempat lain terlihat gadis yang tadi ada sekolah dan beberapa temannya kewalahan melawan 15 makhul yang bernama 'stray devil'

"Hahaha! Inilah akhir kalian" ucap pimpinan para monster itu dan menembakkan sebuah meriam

Sang gadis dan teman-temannya pun hanya menutup mata menunggu ajal

"Defent... Please"

Duar

Karena sang gadis tidak merasakan apa-apa dia kemudia membuka matanya dan melihat sebuah lingkaran sihir pertahanan dengan bentuk dan tulisan aneh.

"Heh...kau hanya berani melawan sekumpulan bocah" terdengar suara di belakang mereka

Sang gadis dan teman-temannya pun melihat kebelakang

Dan terlihat sesosok makhluk dengan pakaian hitam dengan armor seperti batu ruby berwarna merah dan juga bentuk kepala berbentuk seperti batu rubi, celana hitam dan ada sesuatu seperti jubah namun hanya dari pinggang sampai betis(kalo tidak salah)

"Siapa kau makhluk aneh?" tanya makhluk yang lebih aneh

"Aku adalah sang harapan terakhir, Kamen rider Wizard" ucap makhluk yang dipastikan seorang lelaki

Wizardpun langsung berlari ke kerumunan monster itu

Dengan ilmu bela dirinya dia mampun melumpuh kan 6 dari mereka

Duak

Duak

Ada 2 makhluk yang ingin menjepitnya namun dia menghindar mengakibatkan mereka bertabrakan

Duak

Wizard memberi tendangan di kepala makhul bertubub laba-laba

"Onore...!' teriak sangbos dan menembakkan meriam ke arah Wizard namun berhasil ia hindari dan mengenai semua anak buahnya

Wizard kemudian memakai cincin

"Bind... Please" Wizard membuat sebuah lingkaran sihir dan dari lingkaran sihir keluar rantai-rantai yang mengikat bos iblis liar itu.

"Hey kau gadis yang berkacamata" panggil Wizard sambil menunjuk sang gadis

"Siapa namamu?" tanya Wizard

"Watashiwa... Sona sitri desu" ucap gadis yang bernama sona itu

"Ahh.. Sona kah? Sona tolong akhiri ini" ucap Wizard dan meninggalkan Bos yang masih terikat itu

Kemudian Sona menciptakan bola air yang sangat besar dan melemparkannya

Karena wizard sudah menghilang dia tidak tau apa yang terjadi

Sring

Keluar lingkaran sihir berwarna merah dengan kanji gremory

"Sona aku akan-" ucapan gadis berambut merah panjang itu terpotong ketika sudah tidak ada musuh yang di lawan oleh Sona

"Kau terlambat Rias kami sudah di tolong oleh seorang yang memiliki sihir yang sangat luar biasa" ucap Sona ke arah gadis bernama Rias itu

"Siapa orang itu?" tanya Rias

"Wizard" balas Sona

"Wizard?"

"Aku juga kurang tau, sudahlah lebih baik kita kembali" ucap Sona dan merekapun pergi

Di tempat lain

"Sona ya... Gadis yang cantik" ucap remaja berambut pirang dengan senyum tipis dan kemudian dia menghilang

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

T.B.C

 **GIMANA FIC INI BAGUS? JELEK? MOHON DUKUNGANNYA**

 **UCHIHA AKBAR~ LOGOUT~**


	2. Chapter 2

Title : Naruto The Wizard

Warn : ooc,Wizard! Naru,Powerfull! Naru,Typo,AU

Chap 2 : Apa yang terjadi dengan diriku!

Sebelum membaca dengarkan openingnya

"Life is showtime by Sho kiryuin"

Happy reading!

* * *

Setelah naruto bertarung dengan devil naruto pun pulang ke rumah dengan keadaan baik - baik saja dan setelah itu sewaktu Naruto tertidur ia mendengar suara yang menyeramkan dari tidur nya. Dia pun terasa seperti di dalam tubuh nya sendiri dan ia menoleh kesana dan ke sini dan ia tak melihat seorang pun di tempat itu, dia pun mendengar bisikan dari arah depan "Naruto" ucap seorang yang tak di kenal. Dia pun berjalan ke arah suara itu ia melihat sebuah kerangkeng yang sangat besar ia pun berjalan tahap demi tahap dan ia pun melihat seekor rubah yang sangat besar tetapi rubah itu cuma melihat kan kepalanya doang dan sebagian tubuh nya berada dikegelapan dengan matanya yang sangat terang berwarna merah ia berteriak "Narutoooo" dengan sangat keras.

"siapa kau"ucap Naruto dengan ketakutan dan terkejut

"Aku adalah rubah yang tinggal di dalam dirimu Naruto" ucap seekor rubah yang tak di kenal

Naruto pun terkejut dengan nada kecil"mengapa dia bisa ada di tubuhku"naruto pun termenung sambil melihat kebawah

"Aku tahu itu naruto. Aku di masukan kedalam dirimu saat ritual itu terjadi"ucap seekor rubah

Naruto pun terkejut saat rubah tersebut mengatakan sebuah kalimat tersebut."mengapa kau tidak keluar dari tubuh ku" ucap naruto sambil berteriak dan melotot kepada rubah tersebut.

Rubah tersebut langsung menghayati omongan tersebut"bagaimana aku bisa, keluar aku disegel di dalam dirimu waktu ritual tersebut"rubah itu pun berteriak kepada naruto. Naruto termenung sekali lagi.

"Kalau kau ingin aku keluar dari tubuh mu, lepaskan lah kertas segel tersebut"ucap rubah tersebut.

Naruto pun berjalan kearah segel yang berada di tengah gerbang kerangkeng tersebut.

Saat Naruto ingin melepaskan segel tersebut. Seorang berpakain putih melintas dengan sangat cepat seperti kilat, tangan naruto yang sudah ingin menarik segel tersebut. Dan seorang yang tak di kenal langsung menarik badan naruto dan membawa nya ke tempat semula sewaktu ia berbicara dengan rubah tersebut.

Sring!

"Kau"ucap seekor rubah dengan sangat keras.

" Ck...sudah lama kita tidak berjumpa rubah jelek",ucap seorang yang memakai jubah putih,dan memakai topeng ruby berwarna kuning.

"Guru "ucap naruto dengan sangat terkejut dan sadar.

" bagaimana guru bisa hi"ucap naruto dengan bangga,

"Kau tidak perlu tau kalau guru masih hidup, kw rupanya sudah makin paham cara menggunakan driver tersebut, simpan lah barang itu sebagai penghargaan dari guru" ucap guru naruto.

"Kau bagaimana bisa...herrrrrrr", ucap seekor rubah tersebut

"Guru rubah ini siapa"ucap naruto dengan penasaran.

"Kau tidak perlu tau soal rubah ini, jangan sesekali membuka segel tersebut". Ucap guru naruto

"Baik guru" ucap naruto

"Anak baik,kalau begitu akan kuberi kau"ucap guru naruto.

Seorang yang memakai topeng ruby berwarna kuning, ia pun mengulurkan telapak tangannya dan cahaya putih pun keluar"siiiiiinngggg" dan keluarlah 3 buah cincin ruby berwarna biru.

"Terimalah ini naruto, anggap saja ini sebagai kenangan dariku naruto"ucap sang guru kepada naruto.

"Terima kasih guru"ucap naruto dengen sedih.

Srinnnnggg.

Sang guru pun langsung menghilang dari hadapan naruto.

Seekor rubah pun sangat marah dan mengatakan"apakah dia gurumu"gumam seekor rubah dengan keras, naruto pun menggenggam 3 buah cincin tersebut dengan sangat erat, "dia adalah guruku dia yang mengajarkan ku cara bela diri dan ia telah memberi ku driver ini kepada ku, sampai aku menjadi seorang penyihir,dan akulah harapan terakir manusia"ucap naruto sambil melihat driver tersebut. Seekor rubah menjadi sangat marah setelah mendengar perkataan naruto. Seekor rubah berteriak dengan keras"NARUTO".

Naruto pun langsung kembali dari mimpi indah dan buruk.

Skip time.

Jam 6 pagi naruto pun terbangun dan melihat 3 buah cincin ruby tersebut berada diatas badan nya, dia termenung dan mengatakan"apakah itu mimpi atau tidak"dengan perasaan aneh, dan siapa rubah yang berada dalam diriku "Ck...palingan itu cuman khayalan doang"mengatakan kalimat tersebut dengan perasaan aneh, naruto pun langsung pergi dari tempat tidurnya dan pergi mandi.

Skip time.

Setelah itu naruto pun pergi ke sekolah dengan kereta kesayangannya. Setelah ia sampai di SMA ..

Saat jam istirahat Naruto bertemu dengan sekelompok orang mesum,"Hi"ucap seorang anak SMA dengan rambut coklat dan dengan mata blue shapiere, dengan 2 temannya yang mesum "siapa kau"ucap naruto,"perkenalkan nama ku hyodou issei,dan ini teman - teman ku"ucap issei yang baru berkenalan dengan Naruto"Hi"ucap 2 teman issei yang mesum. "Hai, namaku naruto"ucap naruto kepada sekelompok orang mesum.

"Hei,Naruto mau kah kau mengintip oppai dengan kami"ucap issei dengan bisikan,"Ck...tidak aku tidak mau"ucap naruto kepada issei

"ya sudah kalau tidak mau kami ingin pergi. Da da"Ucap issei sambil pergi.

"Ck...dasar mesum"ucap naruto sambil pergi ke kelas.

Skip time.

Setelah pulang sekolah ia melewati jembatan yang besar,dan ia mememukan monster di bawah jembatan.

"Kikikikkkikkikiki..."ucap seekor monster yang menyerupai kepiting,dan sambil menakuti orang yang berada di bawah jembatan.

"Wahai kau moster yang berdosa terimalah ini" ucap naruto sambil berdiri tegak,

"Kkikikikikiki... Siapa kau orang aneh" ucap monster tersebut.

"Aku adalah wizard datang lah kemari monster jelek" ucap naruto sambil memasang cincin.

"Akan ku makan kau sampai tidak ada yang tersisa kikikiki" monster tersebut lari ke arah naruto sambil meloncat tinggi,rasakan ini " Haaa"ucap monster jelek sambil menerkam naruto,"kena kau kikikkikiki"mengatakan sambil berteriak.

"Ehh...tidak semudah itu"ucap naruto sambil meloncat tinggi dan salto ke arah monster itu,dan memijakkan kaki naruto ke badan monster tersebut sebagai tumpuan dan monster itu terjatuh sambil menggeliat dan mengatakan"awwww kikiki...kau..."sambil berteriak, naruto pun memijakan kaki nya ke tanah.

Dia pun memasang driver nya, dan meletakan tangan kanan ke driver [Driver] dan memijit tombol yang berada di kiri dan naruto meletakan tangan kiri nya ke driver, dan ada cincin ruby merah berada di jari tengah tangan kiri.

[Flame],muncullah semacam lingkaran merah yang berada di kiri.

Naruto pun mengulurkan tangan kirinya kearah lingkaran tersebut.

[Flame Please...Hi...Hi..Hii..], melalui lingkaran tersebut bergerak ke seluruh badannya,muncullah armor Kamen rider Wizard.

"Life is showtime" ucap naruto kepada monster, wizard pun berlari ke arah monster. "Singgggg" Tiba - tiba muncul lingkaran sihir di dekat wizard yang berwarna biru, seorang perempuan muncul dengan memegang tembak.

"Sona sitri "ucap kamen rider wizard yang terkejut.

"Kau yang kemarin kan"ucap sona terhadap wizard.

Sona menembakan peluru ke arah monster "duar"

"Gak kena...kikikikikiki"ucap monster kepiting,

"Lincah juga kau rupa nya"ucap sona sambil menyebalkan

Waktu wizard berlari ia merasa sakit di kepala"aahhhhhh"kata wizard sambil kesakitan.

"Wizard kw kenapa" ucap sona ke wizard.

"Apa yang terjadi, mengapa kepala ku terasa sangat sakit"ucap wizard

"Ada apa ini"

.

.

.

.

.T.B.C

* * *

Bagaimana jelek/nggak. Lanjut/nggak , Bagus /nggak

SAYA BUTUH REVIEW NYA.

Saya Uchiha Akbar

LOG OUT


End file.
